Undisclosed Desires
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: ONESHOT. Levi evita deixar-se levar por emoções, porém, percebe que é simplesmente impossível usar da razão quando seu parceiro é certo charmoso Comandante...


- Shingeki no Kyojin e seus personagens pertencem a Isayama Hajime;

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: .

- Optei por manter certos nomes em inglês, como "Corporal" (posição do Levi na organização) e "Scouting Legion", que também foi traduzido como "Recon Corps". Li/leio o mangá em inglês e simplesmente não consigo usar termos traduzidos. De qualquer forma eles não interferem na leitura.

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires**

Ele estava cansado de esperar.

Se havia algo que Levi detestava mais do que bagunça e sujeira era precisar aguardar, ainda mais quando sabia que não era obrigado a fazer aquilo. Os olhos negros se ergueram, encarando o relógio localizado em uma parte da estante e a ira do moreno aumentou. Uma hora. Por uma hora ele permaneceu naquele cômodo, mãos para trás e andando de um lado para o outro. _Ele não virá. Se Erwin pretendesse aparecer ele já estaria aqui. _A realidade não ajudava e o Corporal trincou os dentes, cruzando o quarto e abrindo a porta com certa violência. O corredor estava vazio e silencioso, e ele odiava conseguir ouvir o barulho de seus próprios passos enquanto se afastava. Levi desceu a escadaria de pedra batida no final do corredor, chegando ao segundo andar e repetindo o mesmo caminho até deixar aquele lado do castelo. A noite envolvia o céu, e tudo o que o moreno via eram as altas muralhas que cercavam sua vida. Dali até seu alojamento eram cinco minutos de caminhada que ele faria com certa alegria, pois, somente aquilo o impedia de ir resolver seu problema diretamente.

O Corporal acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo a claridade do dia bater em seu rosto. Levi não era uma pessoa que funcionava bem durante as manhãs, mas suas ações haviam sido moldadas por anos de treinamento, logo, acordar e sair da cama acontecia sem que ele tivesse conhecimento. O único momento que o moreno despertava era quando tomava café, mais especificamente o momento exato em que o café descia por sua garganta, amargo como ele gostava. O Corporal piscou, encarando a longa e larga mesa da cozinha. Em seu prato havia metade de um pão, porém, os ovos mexidos haviam sido devorados. Os cozinheiros se moviam, entrando e saindo da cozinha, enquanto ele permanecia sentado e terminando seu desjejum. Geralmente Levi fazia as refeições no refeitório do alojamento, no entanto, não naquela manhã. Não quando ele ainda não havia esquecido a noite anterior.

O moreno agradeceu pelo café da manhã e seguiu até a parte detrás do castelo.

Ao todo havia três instalações que serviam ao Scouting Legion, com exceção dos alojamentos. O Corporal não tinha uma sala somente para ele; o único com tal privilégio era o Comandante, então Levi precisaria se adequar à situação. Ele sabia que tinha trabalho pendente e mesmo que seu humor não estivesse dos melhores, os relatórios continuariam existindo, independente de sua força de vontade ou a falta dela. O céu estava claro, contudo, a temperatura agradável. Com um pouco de sorte ele encontraria a biblioteca vazia e poderia passar algum tempo com seus próprios pensamentos. O caminho entre o castelo principal e a segunda torre era todo de terra e a distância era de meros minutos. A sombra da torre encobriu a luz do sol e se não fosse por esse detalhe o moreno certamente teria visto que não estava sozinho.

A mão segurou seu antebraço, puxando-o com rapidez para dentro do castelo. O Corporal juntou as sobrancelhas no mesmo instante, puxando o membro com força e empurrando quem quer que o tivesse assustado. A pessoa bateu as costas contra a parede e Levi trincou os dentes ao encarar seu suposto agressor. Seus dedos apertaram com força a camisa branca e ele desejou poder surrá-lo com todas as suas forças.

"Sou eu," a voz soou baixa e educada, "apenas eu."

"Nunca mais faça isso." O moreno soltou sua companhia e deu um passo para trás. _Eu estou no limite_. Aquela certeza veio no exato momento em que o Corporal colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Desculpe, mas eu não pretendia assustá-lo." Erwin ofereceu um meio sorriso, aproximando-se devagar. "Você já tomou café da manhã? Se não, poderemos ir j—"

"O que você quer, Erwin?" O Corporal o cortou sem se importar se aquilo soaria rude e impróprio para alguém na sua posição. _Foi ele quem disse que quando o assunto somos _nós_ não precisamos de formalidades._

"Nada, na verdade." O louro coçou a nuca e pareceu tímido. "Eu queria somente vê-lo."

_Eu não irei cair nessa história,_ Levi apertou os olhos. Seu coração bateu mais rápido ao ouvir aquilo, entretanto, ele sabia que teria de impor suas vontades ou acabaria dançando nas mãos daquele homem. _Não adianta bater esses longos cílios claros e piscar esses olhos verdes, eu não irei te desculpar tão facilmente!_

"Sobre ontem, a reunião com Hanji demorou mais do que eu esperava e quando eu retornei você não estava mais no quarto." O Comandante continuou.

"Entendo." Levi mentiu. Ele não entendia.

"Não, você continua bravo." Erwin sorriu. "Você sempre fica com essa ruga entre as sobrancelhas quando está irritado, Levi."

O dedo tocou a testa do moreno, que respondeu com um tapa por puro reflexo.

A atitude surpreendeu o louro, que arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, visivelmente perdido. O Corporal engoliu seco, sem saber se _agora_ havia passado dos limites. Seu humor havia piorado e ele não sabia explicar porque estava se importando com algo tão irrelevante. _Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, então por que agora parece tão importante? Não é como se tivéssemos alguma outra coisa em comum além de sexo e trabalho._ Levi piscou longamente e respirou fundo. Aquilo não era de sua personalidade e, independente do que estivesse pendente entre eles, tal atitude era inadmissível.

"Eu peço desculpas." O moreno juntou as mãos ao lado do corpo e fez uma polida reverência.

"E-Está tudo bem." O Comandante parecia ainda mais desconcertado. "Eu entendo a sua irritação."

"Existe mais alguma coisa que você deseje? Eu estou ocupado agora."

"Não, era só isso."

O Corporal fechou a mão direita em forma de punho e a pousou sobre o coração, oferecendo uma reverência e meneando a cabeça antes de dar as costas. Seus passos eram lentos e vagarosos, e ele se afastou sem olhar para trás. Não havia ninguém pelos corredores e a biblioteca, no segundo andar, estava vazia, do jeito que Levi esperava. Seus relatórios haviam sido guardados em uma das mesas e a chave foi retirada do bolso sem muita motivação. O moreno sentou-se com barulho, puxando uma pena e umedecendo-a no tinteiro. As cortinas haviam sido puxadas e as janelas refletiam o azul do céu e o brilho do sol, e por um momento o Corporal sentiu-se tolo. _É um belo dia. É um belo dia para se estar irritado por algo tão estúpido._

Os olhos negros se abaixaram e fitaram o pedaço de papel diante de seus olhos. Ele reconhecia sua própria letra, todavia, ela simplesmente não fazia sentido. _Alguma coisa pode acontecer hoje, um ataque, uma rebelião, e a última lembrança que eu terei dele será uma discussão idiota. _Levi suspirou, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão esquerda.

Aquele pensamento sempre surgia em sua mente quando ele tinha qualquer tipo de discussão com Erwin. Uma parte do moreno temia que um dia ele voltasse sozinho de alguma missão e tudo o que restasse não passasse de velhas e distantes memórias. _Eu não deveria me sentir dessa forma. O que temos é apenas físico. Não há motivos para sentimentalismo desnecessário._ O Corporal tentou ler novamente o papel em suas mãos, mas desistiu na primeira linha. O relatório voltou para a gaveta, e a chave girou com barulho, retornando ao bolso de sua calça. Com um rápido movimento Levi ficou em pé, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e deixando a biblioteca.

Ele já havia perdido tempo demais pensando. Algumas coisas só poderiam ser resolvidas por meio de ações.

**x**

O moreno bateu três vezes na porta antes de abri-la.

O louro havia dado permissão no primeiro toque, e olhou surpreso ao vê-lo entrar. O Corporal fechou a porta e encarou a sala, mesmo que já soubesse exatamente onde cada móvel estava localizado. O cômodo ficava na primeira torre, mais especificamente no terceiro e último andar. A sala era de tamanho médio e bem mobiliada. A mesa na frente do Comandante era larga e o escondia por completo, possuindo oito gavetas e espaço suficiente para que ele movesse as pernas. Havia três estantes com livros e relatos escritos por membros da Scouting Legion. O restante da mobília incluía uma segunda mesa, menor e embaixo da janela; quatro cadeiras, duas poltronas, um sofá e um largo tapete vinho que forrava a região das poltronas. Em matéria de conforto Erwin estava bem servido, embora passasse muito mais tempo em campo do que preso entre quatro paredes. _Tudo limpo e arrumado... perfeito!_ A inspeção pelo cômodo terminou no segundo seguinte e Levi levou a mão até o pescoço, puxando o lenço que sempre vestia e o retirando com destreza.

"O que você está fazendo?" Erwin tinha uma xícara em sua mão, que foi pousada sobre a mesa em um lento movimento. Não houve resposta e o moreno passou a desabotoar a camisa enquanto se aproximava.

"Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo." O Corporal respondeu a contragosto. Ele conhecia o louro _bem_ demais e sabia que por trás dos brilhantes e gentis olhos verdes o Comandante não era tão _ingênuo_. Levi aproximou-se e fitou a xícara. O líquido era escuro e ele deduziu que fosse chá. "Você me deixou esperando por uma hora e agora eu estou frustrado e mal-humorado."

"Eu adoraria ajudá-lo com _isso_, mas Hanji aparecerá em poucos minutos para continuarmos a reunião." Erwin vestia a expressão de Comandante, ou seja, os olhos sérios, os lábios cerrados e um ar extremamente profissional. O moreno passou a língua pelos lábios. Não havia nada mais desejável do que aquela expressão. "Por que você não me espera em meu quarto? Prometo que assim que ela for embora eu irei te fazer companhia."

"Como fez ontem?" O Corporal sentiu a veia em sua testa palpitar. Ele se recusava a ser enrolado uma segunda vez. Seu corpo projetou-se sobre sua companhia e Levi passou uma perna de cada lado, sentando-se sobre o colo do louro. A resposta foi imediata e Erwin suspirou.

"Levi, pare de agir como criança." O louro o encarou diretamente. O tom de voz tornou-se condescendente e o moreno desejou poder acertá-lo com alguma coisa.

"Você não me diz o que faz—"

A porta foi aberta como se um furacão houvesse se formado no corredor do terceiro andar. O bom dia de Hanji soou alto e sonoro pela sala, deixando o cômodo ainda mais iluminado. O Corporal, porém, estava longe de conseguir ver a claridade. Ele não sabia como e nem quando seu corpo se moveu, no entanto, havia sido em uma velocidade absurda. Em um momento ele estava sobre o colo do Comandante para no instante seguinte ter deslizado para debaixo da mesa, ágil como um gato. _O que eu estou fazendo... _Levi encarava o chão, analisando sua atual situação. Ele estava ajoelhado, debaixo da mesa e entre as pernas de Erwin. Hanji não conseguiria vê-lo naquele local, contudo, não havia espaço para se movimentar. Os olhos negros se ergueram e o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha. A visão que se apresentou à sua frente era definitivamente mais interessante do que o chão de pedra batida.

Hanji começou a falar sobre titãs com o mesmo entusiasmo de sempre. O Corporal conseguia ouvi-la bem, entretanto, não demorou a que sua atenção se dispersasse. Ele sabia que não deveria fazer o que pretendia fazer, e que o louro ficaria incrivelmente irritado, todavia, ele faria do mesmo jeito. _Isso vai te ensinar a não me deixar sozinho por uma hora. _As mãos subiram pelas pernas do Comandante, começando nos tornozelos. Levi sentia o couro das botas e a maneira como elas subiam perfeitamente pelas longas pernas do Comandante. Erwin moveu-se quando as mãos chegaram à altura dos joelhos e fez menção de fechar as pernas, mas não seria possível. Não quando o moreno ocupava todo o espaço.

A mão direita do louro surgiu debaixo da mesa e ele fez sinal negativo com o dedo indicador. Aquilo fez o Corporal apertar os olhos. Seus planos envolviam apenas um nível baixo de provocação, porém, ele havia mudado de ideia. Algumas pessoas mereciam uma lição inesquecível. As mãos de Levi apertaram as coxas do Comandante e seu corpo projetou-se à frente. A língua subiu pelo membro, sentindo o tecido da calça branca e molhando-o com saliva. O corpo de Erwin tremeu e ele moveu-se incomodado, limpando a garganta e abaixando o rosto. O olhar que o moreno recebeu foi sério e furioso, e dizia claramente que ele estava com sérios problemas. No entanto, era tarde demais para parar. O Corporal fechou os olhos e apenas repetiu a carícia.

A última vez que eles fizeram sexo havia sido há exatos quatro dias. Não houve treinamento devido à chuva e Levi passou basicamente todo o tempo revisando relatórios em seu quarto. O louro apareceu quando o céu ainda estava claro e permaneceu até a manhã seguinte. O moreno acordou exausto e dolorido e agradeceu por mais um dia de chuva, pois ele certamente jamais conseguiria sobrevoar prédios e casas na condição que se encontrava. _Erwin ainda brincou e perguntou se eu gostaria de companhia. Quanto absurdo! _

A relação entre eles havia sido construída na base da confiança, fosse a profissional ou a pessoal. Se em campo eles eram a dupla perfeita, o mesmo poderia ser dito _fora_ dele. Quando estavam juntos, o Corporal sentia como se não houvesse nada mais natural, apesar de saber que não agia dentro das _regras_. Eles deveriam passar aquele tempo com algumas belas recrutas ao invés de incentivarem uma relação infrutífera. _A Humanidade está por um fio e nós gastamos nossas sementes em terras que jamais germinarão._ Aquele pensamento sempre o fazia sorrir. Levi era membro da Scouting Legion e arriscava sua vida diariamente para manter aquelas Muralhas protegidas, logo, certamente ninguém reclamaria se ele não ajudasse a Humanidade em seu crescimento populacional.

O moreno só se deu conta de que estava sorrindo quando o Comandante mexeu-se novamente na cadeira. Sua língua estava cansada do tecido áspero da calça, contudo, ele não pararia o que havia começado, ainda mais depois de sentir o resultado. O Corporal ouvia a voz de Hanji e sabia que o assunto continuava sendo os titãs, entretanto, o mais incrível era a maneira concentrada com que Erwin respondia. Sua voz soava normal, como se ele não estivesse vivendo aquela situação. Levi voltou ao que fazia, deixando que seus dentes mordiscassem o tecido. A mão que tocou sua cabeça era grande e pesada e por um momento ele achou que levaria um tapa ou um empurrão, todavia, nada poderia deixá-lo mais surpreso do que ver os dedos do louro abrindo os botões da calça com rapidez. O moreno passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo o corpo se tornar arrepiado. A ereção entrou em sua boca, mesmo que ele soubesse que jamais conseguiria recebê-la por completo. _Ele tem um corpo de homem._ O Comandante arrastou um pouco a cadeira para frente e o Corporal agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Suas mãos seguraram as coxas de seu amante com mais força e seus lábios e língua voltaram ao trabalho.

Levi não compreendia como Erwin conseguia manter-se concentrado daquela maneira. Por cerca de cinco minutos o moreno não fez nada além de tentar ser o mais silencioso possível com seus movimentos. O louro permanecia impassível, ouvindo e respondendo aos comentários de Hanji, porém, até mesmo o Comandante da Scouting Legion tinha seu limite e o Corporal soube disso quando sentiu a ereção tremer entre seus lábios. Erwin limpou a garganta para responder e, quando abriu a boca, sua voz estava rouca.

"Faça o que achar mais viável e apenas me mantenha informado." Levi juntou as sobrancelhas. _Ele não está prestando atenção. Se Erwin estivesse realmente atento saberia que acabou de aprovar que a maluca capturasse mais titãs vivos..._

Hanji deu um pequeno pulo e o moreno ouviu o som que suas botas fizeram ao tocar o chão de pedra batida. O louro ainda escutou mais três agradecimentos até que a mulher deixasse a sala. O Corporal sentiu seus lábios formarem um breve sorriso, mas ele não parou o que fazia. No entanto, dessa vez os sons impróprios do ato não foram omitidos e ele se esforçou para deixar o membro deslizar o máximo possível dentro de sua boca.

"O que eu farei com você, Levi?" A voz veio de cima e o moreno ergueu os olhos.

"A culpa é sua." Levi ergueu-se quando o Comandante afastou a cadeira, arrastando-se para o colo de seu amante e abrindo a própria camisa com pressa.

"O que aconteceria se Hanji tivesse visto? O que diríamos a ela?"

"A verdade..." O Corporal deixou o tecido branco deslizar por seus ombros pálidos. Os olhos verdes de Erwin foram diretamente para os seus mamilos e aquilo o agradou. "Você acha que somos os únicos que fazem isso?"

"Eu estou falando sobre _nós_. Os outros não me interessam."

O louro o segurou pelo queixo e Levi apertou os olhos. _Nós? Do que você está falando?_ Uma parte do moreno queria questionar aquele termo, para quem sabe, talvez, descobrir o que realmente significava o que eles faziam. _As pessoas procuram alívio e distração onde podem encontrar, mas não existe nenhuma explicação lógica do motivo que nos leva a fazer isso. Por que não estamos com outras pessoas?_ As mãos do Corporal foram para os botões de sua calça e ele precisou ficar em pé para retirá-la. A peça branca foi dobrada e colocada sobre a mesa e Levi permaneceu imóvel.

"Se você quer bater papo eu irei embora. Achei que estávamos falando a mesma língua, Erwin. Se eu quisesse conversa fiada eu estaria no pavilhão dos recrutas."

O comentário fez o Comandante o estudar por alguns segundos. Erwin ficou em pé e o moreno deu um passo para trás, engolindo seco.

"Deite-se na mesa."

A ordem foi dada por uma voz séria e seca, contudo, que fez com que o Corporal se arrepiasse.

Normalmente ele teria encontrado tempo para retirar todos os objetos que estivessem sobre a superfície de madeira, entretanto, não naquela manhã. Levi apenas retirou a xícara e a colocou no chão, sentando-se sobre a mesa e sentindo suas pernas serem afastadas sem muita gentileza. Seu coração bateu mais rápido, ansiando pelo que viria em seguida. As costas deitaram sobre a madeira e ele encarou o outro lado da sala de ponta da cabeça, imaginando o que realmente fariam se Hanji simplesmente decidisse aparecer com alguma outra ideia absurda sobre seu amor por titãs. Uma das gavetas da mesa foi aberta e o moreno sabia que sentiria a textura pegajosa do óleo em poucos segundos. Todavia, aquele lembrete não foi suficiente para afastar o incômodo sentido quando o primeiro dedo pediu passagem. _Ele está bravo..._ O Corporal mordeu o lábio para não gemer; ele mal havia se acostumado à invasão quando o louro o penetrou com um segundo dedo, deixando claro que naquele dia ele não seria gentil.

A preparação foi muito mais rápida do que Levi estava acostumado, mas o que o surpreendeu foi sem dúvidas a maneira como o Comandante afastou suas pernas e o puxou pela cintura, penetrando-o logo em seguida. O gemido rouco deixou os lábios do moreno sem que ele tivesse controle. A dor misturou-se ao prazer e por um momento seu corpo agiu por puro instinto, tentando afastar aquele homem do meio de suas pernas, porém, foi impossível. As mãos de seu amante seguravam firmemente seu quadril, e a segunda estocada apenas o lembrou que ele fora o culpado por aquela situação.

Sexo entre eles não era normalmente cru e insensível como aparentava ser. Algumas vezes eles acabavam deixando as gentilezas de lado, no entanto, na maioria das vezes ambos se esforçavam em satisfazer o outro. Erwin era um amante dedicado e não se importava com o tempo que a preparação do corpo do Corporal exigia antes do ato. _Ele na verdade é paciente e atencioso._ No começo, por não ter experiência naquele tipo de situação, Levi basicamente era quem recebia atenção. Por diversas noites o louro voltou para o seu quarto sem ter sequer retirado a roupa, embora o moreno fosse dormir plenamente satisfeito. _O que eu estou fazendo?_

O Corporal havia levado a mão à boca, tentando ao máximo não gemer alto. A mesa tremia de acordo com o ritmo rápido e forte que o Comandante havia imposto. Todas as vezes que sentia seu ponto especial ser tocado Levi tremia e a sensação era tão intensa que uma teimosa lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seu olho esquerdo. Recordar-se das experiências passadas não foi agradável e o sentimento de culpa foi responsável por fazê-lo encarar o teto e retirar a mão sobre seus lábios. _Eu ainda estou bravo por ele ter me feito esperar, mas no fundo o que me irritou foi saber que fiquei em segundo plano._ A verdade era patética e ele definitivamente _não_ assumiria tal coisa, contudo, o moreno sabia que se deixasse as coisas como estavam ele se recordaria daquela manhã com um gosto amargo em sua boca.

O orgasmo não o surpreendeu e foi responsável por fazer com que o Corporal deixasse um erótico som escapar por sua garganta. A sensação de plenitude percorreu seu corpo inteiro, enquanto seu peitoral era pintado por seu clímax. Erwin diminuiu a velocidade das estocadas, penetrando-o devagar. _Eu fui estúpido e desnecessariamente arrogante, e ele ainda consegue ser compreensivo._ Levi encarou o teto da sala e respirou fundo. Seu corpo havia se tornado mole devido ao orgasmo, entretanto, ele se esforçou para se apoiar sobre os cotovelos. O louro o encarava, o rosto vermelho e os olhos transbordando luxúria. O moreno fez sinal para que seu amante se sentasse na cadeira e o Comandante se retirou com cuidado, dando um passo para trás e obedecendo.

Os olhos do Corporal tentaram não encarar a ereção de Erwin, todavia, seria uma tarefa difícil, para não dizer impossível. Ele sentiu a boca encher-se de saliva e cada fibra de seu corpo desejava aquele homem, com uma fome que ele só sentia quando estavam juntos. Levi ficou em pé, sentindo-se fraco para caminhar. Seu corpo projetou-se à frente e o louro o ajudou a posicionar-se sobre seu colo. A mão direita do moreno guiou a ereção, que entrou com facilidade. O Corporal afundou o rosto no pescoço do Comandante, fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro de seu amante. _Quando ele não está por perto a única lembrança que tenho é o cheiro..._ Levi subiu as mãos pelo peito de seu amante, sentindo o tecido da camisa e deixando que seus braços envolvessem Erwin pelo pescoço. Nenhum deles se moveu ou disse nada por alguns instantes e o moreno sabia que a iniciativa teria de partir dele.

"Eu continuo irritado... desculpe." As palavras foram ditas sussurradas e baixas. "Eu não gosto de ser esquecido."

"Você não foi esquecido." O tom do louro soou gentil e por um momento o peito do Corporal ficou aquecido. "Eu disse, eu estava ocupado. Era importante."

"Eu sei..." Era difícil ser honesto naquele tipo de situação. Levi conseguia ser direto e até mesmo insensível para quase todos os assuntos, mas encontrava-se em um momento em que não sabia o limite que poderia existir entre o que ele deveria sentir, ou não sentir, e o que habitava realmente seu coração. Um passo em falso e ambos acabariam machucados.

O moreno endireitou-se e encarou o Comandante, que ofereceu um sorriso tímido e aquilo foi suficiente. Eles não estavam em uma situação propícia a longos diálogos. O Corporal aproximou o rosto, fisgando os lábios de Erwin. As línguas se encontraram e se envolveram com desejo. Levi adorava beijar seu amante. Todos os beijos eram diferentes, e o faziam sentir muito mais do que excitação e luxúria. O corpo do moreno começou a se mover e o louro o ajudou, erguendo-o pela cintura. Naquela posição seria impossível controlar suas reações, pois a cada estocada o Comandante o penetrava por completo. A sala voltou a ecoar os gemidos e em certo momento o beijo foi interrompido. O Corporal havia encontrado o ritmo perfeito e seus joelhos se flexionavam a cada movimento. Suas mãos estavam para trás, apoiadas aos joelhos de Erwin enquanto seu quadril fazia o trabalho. O louro avisou sobre o clímax, no entanto, ele só parou ao sentir-se preenchido pelo orgasmo. O Comandante fechou os olhos e jogou a nuca para trás, o rosto absurdamente vermelho.

A sala tornou-se silenciosa. Levi voltou a envolver o pescoço de Erwin, disposto a esperar o tempo que fosse necessário para que seu amante descansasse. Sua própria ereção havia retornado e ele estava longe de se sentir satisfeito. O louro o encarou e uma das mãos do moreno tocou os cabelos dourados, bagunçando-os sem hesitar. O gesto fez o Comandante rir, perguntando o porquê de ele sempre fazer aquilo. _Eles não o veem dessa forma._ O Corporal encarou Erwin, contornando o maxilar com as pontas de seus dedos. _Tudo o que eles enxergam é o sério e composto Líder da Scouting Legion. Eu sou o único que o vê como ele realmente é._ Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir e seus lábios tocaram os do louro com gentileza. E, aparentemente, aquela recíproca era verdadeira.

**x**

Levi permaneceu por quase uma hora dentro da larga banheira branca.

Ele sentia falta de poder se banhar na sede da Scouting Legion, do largo banheiro e principalmente da água quente. Quando eles precisavam utilizar outros castelos, geralmente o banho era feito de maneira manual, e isso significava encher a banheira pouco a pouco. Logo, quando ele finalmente entrava, a água estava somente morna e não havia tanta emoção como se afundar em uma banheira com aquecimento a gás. O banho, contudo, não foi somente relaxante, mas necessário. O moreno dedicou ao corpo preciosos minutos e só notou o quão cansado estava ao pisar fora do banheiro. _Nós exageramos. Eu não consigo andar em linha reta._ A realização foi constatada no terceiro passo e o Corporal revirou os olhos.

A janela do quarto estava aberta e o ambiente parecia fresco. Levi dormia no segundo andar, em um cômodo largo, _extremamente_ limpo e bem mobiliado, apesar de que ele usufruía muito pouco do restante da mobília. A cama sempre foi seu único interesse, fosse para alguma atividade _extra_ ou simplesmente uma longa e agradável noite de sono, como a que ele previa que teria. A caminhada até o quarto foi penosa, e o moreno agradeceu mentalmente por tudo estar no mesmo andar ou ele não saberia como teria conseguido chegar ao seu quarto. O Corporal caminhou até a janela, fechando-a e indo direto para a cama. Naquela noite ele dormiria com um pijama de flanela escuro e somente ao deitar-se foi que ele apagou a lamparina que ficava sobre a cômoda.

Levi deixou a sala do Comandante somente quando o sol estava se pondo. Eles haviam trocado a cadeira pelo confortável sofá e ali o moreno foi amado mais duas vezes até perder completamente a consciência. Ao acordar, o Corporal se encontrava vestido e coberto com um fino cobertor vermelho. Erwin estava em sua mesa, perfeitamente arrumado e penteado, e vestindo uma expressão concentrada enquanto lia um relatório. _Eu dormi a tarde inteira e não percebi. Quando perguntei por que não fui acordado ele apenas sorriu e disse que eu dormia tão tranquilamente que não teve coragem de me tirar dali._

Após deixar a sala, Levi passou pela cozinha e fez uma breve refeição, apenas para não passar o dia sem nada no estômago. Dali ele seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um merecido e necessário banho. _Aquilo foi impensado. Eu basicamente fiquei inútil um dia inteiro._ O moreno fechou os olhos, encarando a parede. Ele havia se virado na cama e estava de costas para a janela e, mesmo que não houvesse iluminação, seus olhos já haviam se acostumado à escuridão e ele conseguia distinguir certas formas_. Alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido e eu estaria completamente impossibilitado de me mover. O que eu estou fazendo?_

O questionamento cruzou sua mente no exato momento em que a porta do quarto foi aberta. O Corporal permaneceu imóvel, os olhos abertos e fitando a parede, enquanto ouvia o barulho dos passos. A pessoa entrou, trancou a porta e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se por um momento e entrando debaixo do fino cobertor. As mãos envolveram o corpo de Levi, abraçando-o por trás de maneira possessiva.

"O que você faz aqui?" As costas do moreno se tornaram aquecidas. Ele podia sentir o corpo do louro junto ao dele. Era agradável e aconchegante. "Eu estou cansado."

"Eu sei." A voz do Comandante soou rouca e naquela posição, infelizmente, o Corporal não poderia ver seu rosto. "Eu não estou aqui para _isso_ se é o que quer saber."

"Então por que está aqui?" Levi mordeu o lábio inferior. Era errado. Quando eles começaram com aquela confusa relação não havia sexo durante a manhã ou visitas à noite. Eles se envolviam ao anoitecer e geralmente depois de missões ruins, como uma forma de esquecer a tristeza e aqueles cujas vidas foram sacrificadas em vão. Entretanto, o moreno sequer conseguia se lembrar da última vez que eles _realmente_ usaram sexo como forma de apaziguar a dor.

"Porque eu quero." Erwin afrouxou um pouco o abraço ao notar que o rapaz se movia. O Corporal virou-se e eles ficaram frente a frente. A cama era larga, e ele sempre dormia com vários travesseiros, embora o louro estivesse justamente com a cabeça sobre o dele. "Diga-me por que podemos fazer sexo na minha sala, e à luz do dia, mas não podemos dormir juntos durante a noite?"

"E se alguém aparecer? E se surgir uma emergência? O que você acha que eles pensarão ao verem o Comandante da Scouting Legion deixando o quarto de um subordinado? Um subordinado _homem_ ainda por cima."

"Alguém poderia ter entrado esta tarde no escritório. O que aconteceu hoje foi completamente impensado e inadmissível."

Um baixo _tsk_ escapou pelos lábios de Levi. Ele queria empurrar e chutar aquele homem da sua cama, todavia, não conseguiria. O Comandante estava certo. O que aconteceu naquela manhã foi absolutamente estúpido e não poderia se repetir. O moreno sentiu-se frustrado por não conseguir encontrar nada inteligente para dizer então sua resposta foi apenas o silêncio. As mãos de seu amante subiram por suas costas, acariciando o pijama negro e o deixando mais calmo.

"Isso não vai acabar bem, Erwin. Nós nunca deveríamos ter começado nada disso."

"Você está arrependido?"

"Não," o Corporal juntou as sobrancelhas, "mas por que você não está com alguma recruta? Eu vejo como elas te olham. Você poderia ter qualquer uma daquelas garotas, ou qualquer mulher que desejasse. Seria muito mais simples e aceitável."

Erwin permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. Levi não ousaria erguer o olhar. Ele havia escondido o rosto no pescoço do homem que o envolvia, e aquela proximidade e o cheiro de seu amante o deixavam tranquilo e até mesmo dócil.

"Você quer que eu faça isso? Você está cansado de mim?"

"Não..." O moreno ergueu o rosto, irritado. A simples menção do louro passando algum tempo com qualquer outra pessoa fez seu sangue ferver. "Mas isso não vai terminar bem. Um de nós vai terminar machuc—"

O beijo o calou e também serviu como resposta. O Corporal fechou os olhos, tocando o rosto do Comandante e permitindo-se ser beijado. Não havia pressa ou luxúria no gesto, somente uma real demonstração de carinho e atenção. Levi amava os beijos daquele homem, por fazerem com que ele sentisse coisas que achou que nunca sentiria. Naquele ramo de trabalho emoções e sentimentos eram vistos como empecilhos. O moreno nunca foi uma pessoa amorosa ou fácil de lidar. Muito antes de Erwin ter aparecido em sua vida o Corporal tinha problemas em demonstrar suas emoções. Porém, quando estavam juntos daquela forma, ele sentia como se não houvesse nada a ser explicado; como se a situação falasse por si. O beijo terminou após alguns minutos, e Levi ouviu o som do sorriso do homem em seus braços.

"Eu disse que não poderemos mais fazer o que fizemos no escritório, mas eu me referia à maneira como aconteceu e ao local." A respiração do louro estava próxima. Era embriagante. "Eu não disse que não queria mais vê-lo ou que deveríamos colocar um ponto final. Você já deve ter percebido, mas não é só pelo sexo, Levi. Eu estou aqui esta noite por _você_, e não vamos mais falar sobre coisas que não aconteceram e podem não acontecer."

"Belo discurso, Comandante." O moreno pegou-se sorrindo. Erwin geralmente dizia justamente o contrário em seus discursos para a Scouting Legion.

"Não somos Comandante e subordinado agora..." Pelo tom de voz o louro havia achado graça do comentário. "Existe mais alguma coisa que você queira me dizer? Acredito que já tenha me desculpado o _suficiente_ por tê-lo deixado esperando ontem."

Havia muitas coisas que o Corporal gostaria de dizer. Muitas perguntas que ele gostaria de ouvir as respostas, no entanto, naquele momento nada pareceu importante o suficiente para quebrar o agradável e íntimo silêncio. Levi meneou a cabeça em negativo, voltando a esconder o rosto no pescoço do Comandante e acomodando-se naqueles braços sempre tão protetores. Aquele era o homem que o havia tirado de uma vida de crimes e oferecido uma segunda chance quando nenhum outro sequer ofereceria a ele um olhar. Erwin o fazia sentir-se vivo, como se valesse realmente a pena sobreviver. Se aquela relação teria prazo de validade o moreno não saberia dizer, contudo, por hora, não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que adormecer nos braços do louro e tê-lo como companhia na manhã seguinte.

O Corporal fechou os olhos. Naquela noite eles estavam juntos e aquilo era tudo o que importava.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Há muito tempo eu vinha rascunhando alguma coisa sobre Shingeki no Kyojin e confesso que este oneshot não é meu primeiro projeto, e pretendo lançar em breve mais algumas coisas.

Bem, meu foco foi a relação entre o Erwin e o Levi (lendo o mangá depois de tanto tempo confesso que ainda estou relutante em não chamá-los de Irvin e Rivaille. Rivaille soa tão melhor!). O Erwin é um dos meus personagens favoritos, lado a lado com o Armin. Porém, eu ainda não consigo sexualizar o segundo, já o primeiro... Gosto da relação de total confiança que o Comandante e o Levi possuem, sem contar que são dublados pelo Kamiyan e o Ono Daisuke que são, digamos, meu sonho BL de dublagem hehehe.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Pretendo trabalhar mais neste fandom, e em algumas semanas posto mais alguma coisa.

Obrigada por ler até aqui!


End file.
